Amanty Airdrome
|image= |caption= Photo of Amanty Airdrome in 1918, looking from the southwest. Many Salmson 2A2 observation planes are parked on the grassy airfield. Note the D 186 road crossing the field. Most of the station buildings are in the forest to the north (left side of the photograph). |type= Training airfield |code= |built=1918 |builder= |materials= |height= |used=1918–1919 |demolished= |condition= Agricultural area |ownership= |controlledby= Air Service, United States Army |garrison= 1st Observation Group School 1st Day Bombardment Group United States First Army Air Service |commanders= |occupants= |battles= World War I |events= }} Amanty Airdrome was a temporary World War I airfield in France. It was located northwest of Amanty, in the Meuse department in the Lorraine region in northeastern France. History The airfield was used by the Air Service, United States Army between 1917 and 1919. As with most temporary airfields during World War I, it was set up quickly on existing farmer's fields which was used as an all-way airfield for aircraft takeoffs and landings. Canvas and metal tubing type hangars were erected for aircraft maintenance, and wooden buildings were set up for barracks, operations, maintenance and other station needs. Amanty Airdrome was primarily used as a training airfield for new units formed by the First Army Air Service. It was the home of the 1st Observation Group School for aerial observers and aerial photography. Aero Squadrons trained at the airfield were: * 91st Aero Squadron (Observation), 14 December 1917 – 24 May 1918 * 88th Aero Squadron (Observation), 1 February 1918 – 28 May 1918 * 12th Aero Squadron (Observation), 2 February 1918 – 3 May 1918 * 90th Aero Squadron (Observation), 19 April 1918 – 13 June 1918 * 99th Aero Squadron (Observation), 31 May 1918 – 1 July 1918 * 135th Aero Squadron (Observation), 19 Jul 1918-30 Jul 1918 * 50th Aero Squadron (Observation), 27 July 1918 – 4 September 1918 * 8th Aero Squadron (Observation), 31 Jul 1918-31 Aug 1918 * 104th Aero Squadron (Observation), 1 August 1918 – 4 August 1918 * 9th Aero Squadron (Observation), 28 August 1918 – 24 September 1918 After completion of training, the squadrons then were assigned to the 1st Army Observation Group for long-range strategic reconnaissance operations over enemy territory; or assigned to one of the First Army Corps for tactical, battlefield reconnaissance and observation duties. Beginning in September 1918, the 1st Day Bombardment Group moved to Amanty and began combat operations during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. * 1st Day Bombardment Group, 10 Sep-23 Sep 1918 * 11th Aero Squadron (Day Bombardment), 6 Sep 1918-24 Sep 1918 * 96th Aero Squadron (Day Bombardment), 18 May 1918 – 23 September 1918 * 166th Aero Squadron (Day Bombardment), 21 September 1918 – 25 September 1918 With the advance of Allied forces, the group moved up to Maulan Aerodrome to be closer to the line, and Amanty was unused by flying units. After the Armistice with Germany on 11 November 1918, the First Army Air Service remained in place until it was ordered demobilized in April 1919. Afterwards Amanty Airdrome was dismantled, and the airfield was returned to the local farmers for agricultural use. Today little or no traces of it remain. See also * List of Air Service American Expeditionary Force aerodromes in France * List of Training Section Air Service airfields References * Series "D", Volume 2, Squadron histories,. Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917–1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C. External links Category:20th-century military history of the United States Category:Aviation in World War I Category:World War I airfields